Die For Love
by mg2090
Summary: What would you do if the one person who you loved more than life itself was dying? rated T for suicidal themes


Here is possibly the most depressing story that I will ever write. WARNING: SUICIDAL THEMES!

DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to JK Rowling! I only own the plot. Please leave a review!

"Hermione…Come back to me, please…" a voice muttered. The owner of the voice was kneeling beside a hospital bed. His raven hair was long and messier than usual. The soft moonlight hitting his face revealed that he hadn't shaved in about a month and had grown a beard. His normally green emerald orbs were bloodshot. His skin was deathly white, as if he hadn't seen the sun in weeks and not been feeding himself well. His robes were frail with dried mud on them. "Please…"

The figure on the bed was in much, much worse condition, if possible. Her vibrant and glossy brown curls were reduced the state of dull and dark wires hanging from her head. Her lightly tanned skin, now deathly pale and stretching against her face, creating an image of a zombie from the muggle movies. Her eyes were shut and stayed shut as the man whimpered for her. Hot tears fell onto the sheet covering her body

This was what Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had been reduced to after the final battle--two living corpses, one only slightly better than the other. As Harry wept, he remembered the moments that had preceded this living hell.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_A man's body fell to the ground, lifeless. His red eyes deprived of all emotion, his white skin growing even paler by the second as he fell. As he hit the ground, the world's most evil wizard's reign ended with his death. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, and now the Saviour stood triumphant over the dark wizard's body still holding his wand out._

_With the death of their master, most of the Death-Eaters fled the scene. The fighters of good rejoiced as the world was finally free from the tyrant. _

"_Harry! You did it!" a voice cried in the crowd. She ran to Harry and flung her arms around him, burying her face into his chest, tears of joy spilling out of her eyes. Harry hugged her back, equally ecstatic. The war had taken its toll, with many people like Remus, Alastor, Dumbledore and Bill Weasley falling but now the world was free and the passed away would be remembered as martyrs._

_Harry looked down into the chocolate brown pools that he had fallen in love with so many years ago. She looked back into his shining emerald lamps. "Mione, I have to tell you something." Harry whispered._

_That was the last thing Hermione heard. She noticed a shadow looming behind Harry. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, the murderer of Sirius and Remus. She was smirking evilly and shouted, "POTTER! I WILL KILL YOU!" She waved her wand and a huge ball of purple energy came hurtling towards Harry._

_Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the ball of death approaching the love of her life. In a split second, she made her decision and pushed the green-eyed saviour aside. Harry watched as the person he most cared about in the entire world got engulfed in the vortex. Hermione took the hit full force in the chest and got blasted twenty feet away, where she lay motionless. Meanwhile Lestrange was cackling hysterically, "I KILLED YOUR MUDBLOOD POTTER! HOW DOES IT FEEL?"_

_The blood in Harry's vessels boiled in rage and he turned around, his eyes glowing white and his body radiating energy. "YOU BITCH! AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light was the last thing the death-eater ever saw before she too, like her master fell to the ground, her life taken away._

That was a month ago. Hermione had been hit with an extremely fatal curse that was destroying her organs from the inside. Because of the agony, Hermione had slipped into a coma. Harry never got to tell her his biggest secret. Now, she was occupying Bed # 34 in the newly erected ward in St Mungo's for the victims of the battle. Ron and Ginny were stricken in grief, but it was nothing compared to what Harry was feeling at the moment. Once again, someone he had loved with his heart had been taken away. But this time, it was thousand times worse, partly because he never got to tell Hermione how he had felt about her and partly because he loved Hermione much more than he had loved Sirius, Remus or even his parents. He had lived when they had perished, hadn't he? He had been all right in a few weeks, right? But now it was a month since Hermione had been attacked, and he had not even let her out of his sight, he just couldn't. It was true, he hadn't moved from her bed ever since she had been brought in. The bed next to hers became his and the ward became his home. People tried to take him home, but it was of no avail. He had refused point-blank to move from the level of the institution until Hermione woke up.

Now it was ten o' clock at night. Everyone had gone home and Harry as usual was the only one there. He looked Hermione. To any man, she would look ugly as hell. But to Harry, she looked beautiful, like a terrible beauty. His love for her had increased ten-fold in the past month, if that was possible. The thought that really killed him was not that she might never wake up, but that as with everyone else, it was his fault this angel was suffering. "Please Mione…wake up…I can't live without you…" he sobbed as he had done every night since they got here; his fears were growing greater as she didn't wake up day by day. The healers had said that if she were to wake up, she would have done so in the first week. More than once had they suggested taking her off the life support system, but immediately took it back each time after Harry threatened to kill them if they did anything of such sort. She had sacrificed herself for him and he would die before he would even think about playing part in her 'murder'.

As the sobs of a broken man continued, Hermione's hand stirred. Harry immediately caught the movement and grabbed her hand. "Mione, come on, I know you can do it. Come on Mione!" The hand in his moved again and Harry was smiling for the first time in a month. "Yes, you know you can do it! I believe in you! I love you!" the last words seemed to have a huge effect, for as soon as he had uttered them, Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Ha…Harry?" She whispered; her voice was hoarse from not using her vocal cords for so long. "I'm here Mione, I'm right here!" Harry replied joyously, "I'll always be here for you. Are you okay? I'll get a healer."

"I'm fine. Don't worry; I'm completely fine. I just want to be with you." She managed to get out. Harry smiled and he bent down to her, "I'll always be with you." He replied. Then he frowned and continued, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Hermione asked even though she fully well knew what Harry was talking about. Harry just looked at her in reply and she sighed, "How could I not do that? How could ever forgive myself knowing that I could have saved you but didn't? How could I have committed such a crime?"

Harry nodded, knowing he was defeated, and just uttered, "Thank you." There was silence for some time as the two friends just sat there happy to be re-united. Then Hermione smiled and reached a hand out to his eyes. She wiped off the tears and muttered, "Harry?"

"Mione?"

"You said you had to tell me something before it happened. What was it you wanted to say?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her and then remembered what she was talking about. "I'll tell you later Mione." He mumbled but Hermione made a face, "No, you have already waited a month to say it." Harry nodded and cupped her face with his hands. He looked down and thought, 'Here goes nothing.'

"I…wanted to tell you that…that…oh my god, why is this so hard?" he stammered angrily but calmed down when he saw Hermione's encouraging face. "I love you." Harry finally got out, "I wanted to tell you how much I adore being with you, how I could give up my life for you, how you had become my life, how I can't as much as breathe knowing that you aren't with me. I love you Hermione Jane Granger, I love you so much." He hung his head as he said that.

Then Hermione lifted his head with her hand and she looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you too Harry." She replied smiling. Harry looked back dumbfounded and finally his face cracked a smile, a true big smile. He grabbed Hermione and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't." Hermione replied. Her face was nestled in the part of his neck where it met with his shoulder. She ran a hand across his cheek and noticed the beard that he was growing. Knowing why it was there immediately, she smiled and just muttered, "Thank you for being with me."

"You're welcome Mione." Harry replied. He looked at intently and she stared back at him. Then, slowly their heads came closer and closer, until…their lips met in an earth-shattering kiss. It was slow and passionate, fireworks seemed to explode in the sky, and electric bolts shot down their spines. When they broke apart, they just smiled at each other, Hermione securely in Harry's arms.

"It's getting pretty late Mione. We should back to sleep." Harry whispered. Hermione just smiled and replied, "I've had enough sleep for a month or two, and you're the one who needs sleep love." Harry grinned at the word substituting his name. Nodding, he started to make his way back to his bed when Hermione caught his arm.

"Don't go." she pleaded, "Stay here."

"But you just said…oh…" Harry said as realisation hit him. He smiled and flicked his wand. The bed Hermione was on grew into the size for two. Harry got on it and got under the covers. Putting an arm around his love, he rested his head in her arms and slowly drifted off into the land of dreams wearing a happy smile on his face.

Hermione looked down at Harry also smiling. She couldn't believe it; Harry actually loved her back. A month, that's how long he was by her side, a whole month, he didn't go home or even leave the level of St Mungo's. She smiled at the thought that they had confessed their love and now would be together. Then her gaze fell on the mirror on the wall a few beds away and she gasped at the reflection. Her face, rid of its beautiful features; her skin, white; her hair, turned into wires. Instead of feeling sad however, Hermione smiled. Harry wanted her even though she looked absolutely hideous at the moment. She couldn't describe how much she loved him back. Feeling Harry's chest rising and falling on her neck, she felt sleep overtake her again and soon was dreaming of the perfect life ahead of her.

Or so she thought; if either knew of the storm to come, they wouldn't be so happy.

The next morning, Ron and Ginny came into the ward first thing in the morning. They were adamant to take Harry home today. It was getting to the point of being ridiculous now. They both knew Harry loved Hermione and blamed himself for her injury, but he had to come home and at least take a shower and eat something.

So, as expected the two were flabbergasted at the sight they saw when they first entered the room where Hermione was admitted. There, in front of them were Harry and Hermione lying on the magically widened bed. Harry's head was lying on Hermione's chest and Hermione had settled herself with her head leaning against the headrest. For the first time in ages, Ron and Ginny were seeing a smile on Harry's face as he slept.

"Wow." Ginny muttered and looked at her brother, "You know what this means?"

Ron nodded and motioned to get the healer but Ginny stopped him, "Don't, Harry hasn't slept in days and god knows he needs some sleep. Let the two be." The older Weasley nodded and the two were making their way out of the room when a voice behind them muttered, "Ron…Ginny?"

They both turned to see Hermione looking at them, her eyes shining again, her skin not as pale as yesterday and not looking dead anymore. Harry was still asleep. Ginny smiled and rushed over to the bed and sat down on the seat next to it. "Oh my god Hermione! You're okay!" she exclaimed. Ron smiled as well as he came up and said, "You gave us a fright, Herm."

"Sorry." Hermione replied apologetically and Ginny asked, "I suppose you saw Harry already." Hermione smiled and nodded. She looked down at Harry, who was still asleep and kissed the side of his head.

Ron grinned and replied, "I knew it would happen some day. The looks you two gave each other." Ginny nodded affirmatively and then said, "I'm so happy for you. And Harry too, we were actually here to take him home. You know he hasn't left your side ever since you were brought here? Merlin knows he needs some sleep."

"I know, but everything's going to be okay now." Hermione replied. Then Ginny's expression grew serious. "The healers said you wouldn't make it." She muttered quietly, "They said that it was best taking you off the potions they were feeding you. We tried to convince them but they wouldn't listen." She added, tears in her eyes now. "Harry went mental; he nearly killed one of the healers, the guy's in the next ward. I don't remember seeing him so angry, even after Lestrange got you." Ginny finished her cheeks tear-stained. Ron kept a hand on her shoulder and said: "Don't worry about it now. She's okay. Now I really think I should call one of the healers inside. They deserve their share of surprise."

Hermione smiled and nodded and Ron went off. A minute later he was back, followed closely by a man in yellow robes. The man's eyes went wide as he saw Hermione up and talking to Ginny. His surprise grew even more when he saw Harry, still asleep.

"Oh my god!" He stammered and went to Hermione, "How are you feeling Ms Granger?"

"Okay, my body was aching pretty badly yesterday when I came to but now it's fine. I feel fine." The healer nodded and then broke into a smile, "I'm sorry I proposed talking you off the life support Ms Granger. You should thank this young man here." The he nodded his head towards Harry.

Hermione nodded and asked, "How much longer do I have to be here?"

"I would say another week, if no complications arise." The healer replied and then excused himself. A few minutes later, Harry's eyes fluttered. His face was buried into something soft and inviting, he could lie there all day. As his eyes opened, he realised it was Hermione's chest. Her hand was on top of his head and she was talking to Ron and Ginny. His heart gave a leap, he wasn't dreaming. It was true, his Mione had woken up and she was his, and he as always was hers.

He groaned and that caught the attention of the three others. "Harry." Hermione called out. Her voice sounded like music to his ears. He closed his eyes and took in the significance of the moment. Slowly he raised his head and looked straight into Hermione's eyes. They were once again full of the light they had right before she had been attacked. Not caring that Ron and Ginny were there, he bent forward and kissed her revelling the moment. This time, Hermione put back as much passion as him back into the kiss

"Hem hem." A cough sounded behind him and Harry reluctantly broke off and turned to face his best friend and his sister. "Hey Ron, Ginny." Harry greeted animatedly. Nothing could stop him feeling bad today.

"Hey Harry. Had a nice sleep?" Ginny asked grinning.

"The best in ages." Harry replied earnestly. Then he got up and excused himself to go to the bathroom and made his way out. Ron followed him saying he had to go as well.

Ginny turned back to Hermione, "So tell me everything. How did it happen?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head disbelievingly. Then smiling one more time to herself she recounted the story of how she got up and Harry confessed his love for her. When she finished, she had a dreamy expression on her face. "I just wish Harry didn't have to see me like this." Hermione finished running a finger through her lifeless strands of her hair, which would soon be cut-off.

"Don't think that way. You're beautiful inside and Harry knows that better than anyone else. Besides, in about a month, you'll be back the way you were." Ginny replied. Hermione gave out a soft laugh and said, "Sorry, I can't believe I said that. I should know what you just said." Then she muttered, "And I'm supposed to be the smart one."

"You are the smartest witch of your age Mione and nobody, not even that git Malfoy can disagree with that." Harry said from the doorway. Ron was behind him and they were both carrying bags of food.

He came up to her and put the food on the side-table. "I asked the healer. He said I'm allowed to give you solids so we picked up some stuff from the cafeteria for the four of us."

He took out the sandwiches and handed everyone some. He hungrily took a bite and swallowed it. "Oh, it feels good to be hungry again. Now I know how Ron feels like all the time."

Ron protested but unfortunately his mouth was filled with food. Some of it flew to Ginny as he protested, "Hey!"

"Gross." Ginny replied in disgust. "Harry's right Ron, you eat too much." Everyone except Ron laughed and the four spent the rest of the day together, having fun and talking about what the future held for them.

The week passed slowly for Hermione. She was on medication and she couldn't get out of her bed for a long time. Harry was being just as motherly as the healers themselves and wouldn't allow Hermione to as much as step out of bed for more than five minutes.

On Friday, the day before Hermione was to be discharged the two lovers were spending some time together. They were lying on the bed in each other's arms at night as usual. Hermione was getting better day-by-day, and her skin was now back to normal, her hair had been cut to her shoulders but Harry said she still looked extremely beautiful. Things were getting back to normal.

As they sat together in peaceful silence, Harry was massaging her fingers and his head was rested against the back of her neck. There had been a war raging inside his head ever since Hermione had woken up.

Hermione seemed to notice this and she turned her head to face Harry. "Love, what's wrong? You've been thinking for over an hour now."

"Nothing." Harry lied.

"Oh Harry, you know you can't lie to me. Come on. Please!" Hermione pleaded.

"Okay, this was going to be a surprise but since you want to know it right now, I'll tell you. I've been thinking about something ever since you woke up."

"What is it?" Hermione asked making herself comfortable in his arms.

"Well, Mione, it's just that…oh…okay, oh my god…this is so hard…" Harry stammered. Then he received an encouraging smile from Hermione just like the one he had received when he confessed his feelings to her and he felt better. He took a deep breath. He looked at her eyes peering into her soul. Anyone could see the never-ending love for him inside her. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" Harry asked finally.

Hermione had gone white and pale again, she cupped her hand over her mouth. Tears started spilling out her eyes, tears of joy that is. She started nodding vigorously and repeating, "Yes, yes, yes I will marry you."

Harry's face broke into a grin and he leant in a kissed his girlfr…no wait, fiancée. The kiss was unlike any other they had shared, and they had shared quite a few over the last week. It was their first as an engaged couple, and both put in as much emotion as they possibly could. When they broke apart, all Hermione could say was, "Oh my." Harry nodded and kissed her again, calmer than last time but not lacking any love.

Harry noticed that Hermione had tears in her eyes. They fell to her cheeks and he slowly bent down and kissed them away. "What's wrong love?" he asked.

"Nothing." Hermione replied with a radiant smile, "I just wished…my parents were here to see this day…I mean…I'm getting married." Mr and Mrs Granger were killed by death-eaters shortly before the final battle. It was in fact their death that had provoked Harry to prematurely start the battle.

Harry smiled back and replied, "I know what you are going through love, I was just thinking about the same thing about mum and dad. But…remember what you told me before the war? You told me that they are always looking down on us. They would be happy for us. Their little girl has all grown up, ready to be become Hermione Potter."

Hermione bit her lip nervously, nodded and her smile returned; the smile turned into a smirk and she said, "I never said I would be taking the Potter name."

Harry's face fell a bit but then realised that she was joking. "No probs, I'll become Harry Granger if I have to be with you."

"But then again, I have dreamed of being called Hermione Jane Potter ever since third year." Hermione said. Harry's eyes widened and he asked, "Thir…third year?"

Hermione nodded and replied, "Yes, I always had a school-girl crush on you. Over the years, it developed into something else and I'm glad it did."

"Me too." Harry said as he settled his head on the crook of her neck, his favourite place on Hermione's body; not that he didn't love any part of her. Smiling contently, he closed his eyes shut and took in the sweet smell of her body. Hermione put her arm over his head, slowly patting it as if lulling him to sleep.

"You know what Mione?" Harry muttered, "You are going to make a great mother."

Hermione giggled and asked, "How do you know that?"

"Just look at the loving way you are holding me right now. All that is missing is a lullaby." Harry explained.

"Well, then I also know that you are going to be a great father. Imagine us Harry in some years, living in a cottage away from everyone, with kids. I hope they all have your eyes." Hermione said, her eyes glistening fondly.

Harry chuckled and added, "And you teaching them how to read when I come home from work…"

"Then you take them and show them how to ride a broom."

"Merlin, I can't wait for us to have that life Mione. Spending Christmas and other holidays together as a family. I can't wait."

"Me neither, it sounds too good to be true."

"But it will be now…everything will be for the good now." Harry finished. Then slowly they both fell asleep.

If they could only see the future, they would know how right Hermione was when she said, 'It seems too good to be true.'

Next morning was a hurried affair. Harry was rushing and packing Hermione's things in the bag. She was finally getting discharged and they both had waited long enough for that.

"Okay, we have everything. Ron and I just need to go pick up some things from the house and we'll be off at noon." Harry said.

"Okay Harry. I'll see you in a few hours. I'm going to miss you." Hermione replied kissing him.

"Not as much as me." Harry replied and they kissed again only to be interrupted by Ron.

"Could you two stop doing that in front of me? Harry, are we going to pick up whatever it is that you have to pick up?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, come on. I'll see you later baby." Harry said and gave Hermione one last kiss (Ron hrummphed). Then the two friends left the hospital.

"So, what is it that we have to pick up from your house?" Ron asked.

"Nothing" Harry replied calmly. "I have to get Mione a ring."

"You're proposing to her?" he asked.

"No, I proposed last night."

"What? That was quick!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know, but I want to spend the rest of my life with her and the moment seemed perfect. God, I love her so much." Harry replied dreamily. Ron then shook his head and patted Harry on the back, "Well, congrats mate. Now, we have to pick up a ring. Come on." They apparated to central London and entered a muggle jewellery store.

"Hello sir. Can I help you?" a saleswoman came up to them.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a ring." Harry replied.

"Engagement?" the clerk asked.

"Yes."

"Okay; we a very large variety of those. Now, can you tell me what kind of jewellery this person wears?"

Harry was clueless about this question. Truth be told, Hermione didn't wear much to notice. She looked beautiful without it. "Er…she doesn't wear much jewellery." Harry replied truthfully.

"Alright, I think I have something that might be the right thing for you." The sales-woman replied and she led the two males to a counter. She brought out a ring with a diamond on it set in platinum. It looked beautiful.

"Wow." Harry and Ron muttered unanimously. Hermione would love this. Harry turned to his best friend and asked, "Think she'll like it?"

Ron let out a small laugh and replied, "Yes! Who wouldn't like that thing? Take it." Harry nodded and turned to the woman. "Yeah, I think I like this. How much?"

Harry supplied it and the sales-person replied, "Excellent choice sir. That is one thousand pounds." Ron let out a small whistle and Harry just replied, "That's fine." He paid the amount in cash, which surprised the sales-woman. Nothing, in Harry's mind was expensive for Hermione.

They went out the store and Harry turned to Ron, "Don't tell Mione how much it was. She would chastise me for spending so much money on her."

Ron nodded silently and they picked up some flowers before heading back to St Mungo's. They went to level five and made their way to Hermione's ward. As they reached outside her door, they knew something was wrong. Arthur and the entire Weasley clan were outside the door covering their faces or in deep sorrow.

"What's wrong dad?" Ron asked, but Harry didn't wait for the answer. He went right into the door and inside he saw the scariest thing in his life. Hermione was back on the bed, back in her state of a week ago. She wasn't in a coma but she looked very, very ill. Ginny was sitting on the bedside chair crying, as was Hermione on the bed.

The lilies in his hand dropped to the floor and the two women noticed he was there. Ginny immediately got up and left. Harry went over to the love of his life and took her hand in his.

"What…what happened?" he asked.

"They found something. The curse was stronger than they had expected." Hermione replied.

"How long is it going to take to cure it?" Harry asked; fear pulsing through his veins.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No…no…tell me this is a joke Mione. Please tell me this is a joke. TELL ME!" Harry shouted. Hermione tried to reach for his face but he shook her hand away and brought it to his lips once again.

"Life betrayed us Harry…once again." Hermione replied softly.

"I can't believe this…what have I done wrong to deserve this? I'm sick of it, I'm sick of having my heart broken again and again!"

"I'm sorry Harry. I want to be here with you so much." Hermione said and she pulled Harry into a fierce hug. They broke apart and met in a kiss, knowing that that is as intimate as they will ever get. The feeling cursed through their bodies.

"How long?" Harry asked.

"A few hours" Hermione replied.

"What? A few hours? A FEW HOURS? THAT'S ALL YOU GET? A FEW HOURS?" Harry bellowed. "I GET A LIFETIME AND YOU GET A FEW HOURS?"

"Harry, please calm down. Please, just hold me Harry. I want to be in your arms when it comes. I want to die in your arms."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE GODAMMIT!" Harry shouted getting away from the bed and kicking the dresser full force. He went back and buried his face in her stomach. "You're not going to die, I need you." He repeated softly and between sobs.

It killed Hermione a million times to see Harry like this. He was killing himself over her. "Harry, STOP IT!" Hermione finally managed to get out.

"Please, Harry. I don't want to spend my last moments like this. I want to spend them with you. Please, can you grant me this one wish?"

Harry looked at her; he looked like exactly what he was at the moment: a man who had his heart broken beyond repair. Slowly he nodded and got on the bed with Hermione. He put his arms around her, he kissed her lovingly, tears mixed in the tender sign of affection. They sat there for some time, just in silence. No one disturbed them. Then, after an hour, Hermione felt an odd sensation in her head. Knowing what it was she called out, "Harry?"

"Mione?"

"Harry, I want you to promise me that you'll find someone else; that you'll love her with all your heart."

"No."

"Harry, please."

"No," came the reply as before.

"Ha…" but this time Harry cut her off. "No, I'm not going to see someone else and I'm definitely not going to marry her or love her. I'm not that strong." Harry replied simply. Hermione opened her mouth but Harry beat her to it. "Don't try to make me promise something that's never going to happen, Mione. I don't want to break any more promises than I already have. I promised to keep you safe, and look where we are today. I'll never love someone even close to what I have for you. Mione, I can't live without you. My life isn't worth living anymore."

"NO! You're not going to even think about that!" Hermione shouted back. Harry shrugged and put a silencing charm on the room. Then he got up and went to the window, and opened it to get some fresh air.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO THINK!" Harry shouted back. "I can't live without you! It's easy for you! But think of me for a second! What am I going to do?!"

"Lead a great life, that's what!" Hermione tried to shout but only a small angry whisper came out. Her energy was draining second by second.

"Sorry Mione. I've made my decision." Harry muttered quietly and took out his wand, "You don't die when I live."

"No please Harry. Please stop! Help!" Hermione tried to scream, unsuccessfully.

"I love you Mione." Harry replied and then put the wand against his chest. "Just one more thing. This was meant to be yours." He threw a ring to Hermione, who looked at with tears. He knew better than to put it on himself. She would just take his wand away.

"Please, Harry." Hermione pleaded. Harry just shook his head and smiled, "I'll see you up there in some time. I love you." He closed his eyes and pointed his wand against his chest. "Avada Kedavra." His voice was a whisper. A blinding green flash of light was all Hermione could see for a while. The next thing she saw was her Harry falling on the floor lifeless.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" she screamed as hard as she could. The silencing charm was broken as Harry hit the ground. Feeling a sudden burst of energy Hermione jumped on Harry's corpse and grabbed his wand.

As she smiled at him and put on the ring that he had given she whispered, "I'm coming love." She felt people burst in the room, Ron leading the way. They were all shocked at Harry's body. Taking the wand in her hands and before anybody could stop her, Hermione just muttered, "Avada Kedavra." Another flash of green and she slumped on Harry's body, also dead.

Hermione didn't see any more of the mortal world.

She didn't feel Ron's hands trying to lift her body.

She didn't hear the Weasley's screams echoing in the room.

What she did see was her one true love before her, standing behind those golden gates. What she did feel were Harry's powerful arms pull her into a loving hug. What did hear was him whispering into her ear, "We're together now."

"Forever,"

"And ever…"

Two years later… 

A 'pop' was heard and suddenly the cemetery near Godric's Hollow wasn't empty any more. A tall, red-haired man walked across the numerous graves until he found the two he was looking for. Two simple headstones marking two of the greatest sorcerer's of their age.

He looked at the one on the left.

Harry James Potter (1986-2006), faithful friend and brother, loving fiancée and saviour of the wizarding world. He will be missed by everyone greatly.

Then he turned his gaze to the one on the right.

Hermione Jane Granger (1985-2006), faithful friend and sister, perfect daughter, loving fiancée and the brightest witch of her age. Her memory will always be cherished.

That was it. That was all the physical contact he had left with his two best friends. He kept the flowers he had brought at the foot of each headstone. He felt something hot trickling down his left cheek and he wiped it away, but an endless stream continued.

"Hey guys. How are you two? Sorry this is the first time I've visited. I couldn't bear to. Sorry. Wherever you are, you're hopefully together. Nothing new here, Ginny started dating Neville. They got married last month. Fred and George's business is booming. Charlie got married too. Today's my big day. Luna Lovegood." He laughed a little and then continued, "I know, I don't know how it happened but it did. Mum thought she was a bit wacky at first but she grew to her. You two were supposed to be here, by my side, as you always were. I miss you correcting me every few seconds Hermione. I miss us playing Quidditch together Harry. How I wish we could be together again, the golden trio. Everyone's happy now that Voldemort's gone. You are the only ones who didn't get their share of happiness. Everyone misses you two a lot. Even Reeta Skeeter is gloomy, lost her favourite topic I guess. Anyway, I have to go now. I'll pop in sometime later. Say hello to everyone for me. See you later." He wiped his tears and kissed his hand. Then he put it to both the graves.

Getting up, he brushed his robes and set back towards the Burrow, feeling a little better. But a big part of his heart was empty. He was ecstatic that he was getting married to the woman he loved, but his mind was in incredible sorrow because Hermione and Harry weren't there beside him, as they always were before they left. The memory of seeing Hermione's body limp on top of Harry's was still etched in his mind and it was freshened every night in his sleep. They were gone. The golden trio was broken. They died for love.

Done! Please tell me if you like it or hate it!

Thanx

mg2090


End file.
